Four Temples
by TheWorld'sDeadliestAssassin
Summary: Ugh... I stink at writing summaries. Just read and review, please! Sorry I put this under H.I.V.E.- it isn't really, but it's the only thing that would fit a school with four parts so yeah. Try to forgive me, all those offended H.I.V.E. fans!
1. Characters

Temples- Air, Earth, Fire, Water

Air Temple( Air Force [fliers])

Earth Temple (Healers)

Fire Temple (Warriors, Ninjas, Assassins, that sort of thing)

Water Temple(Support/Tactical/The Forge)

 **Air Temple**

 **Aries** (male)- wild black hair from flying, hazel eyes, reddish-brown wings, 18, intelligence

 **Arica** (female)- medium length black hair usually in a ponytail, black eyes, black wings 24, melee fighter (trained by Archangel in beginning, developed surprise wings, and adapted fighting moves to air)

 **Adagio** (male)- overlong copper-brown hair usually hanging loose, blue eyes, blue wings, 21, ranged attacker from air

 **Olivia** (female)-long, chocolate brown hair, tips dyed bright pink, brown eyes, tawny wings, 25, guster (extremely powerful wings, creates strong winds)

 **Aiden** (male)- choppy blonde hair dyed pale blue, pale blue eyes (same color as hair), sparkly silvery wings, 29- sniper (incredibly accurate with all weapons)

 **Celena** (female)- caramel-blonde hair, light violet eyes, pale fuchsia wings, 29- trained in all subjects

 **Fire Temple**

 **Natalia & Aspen (twins) **

**Natalia** (female)-long golden-brown wavy hair, delicate features, large turquoise eyes, 16 (older), ninja/assassin

 **Aspen** (male)- short spiky golden hair, turquoise eyes,16- warrior but nothing special

 **Natalya (codename: Archangel)** (female)- long white-gold hair swept up in loose braided bun or braid of some sort (waist-length) bright golden eyes, strikingly beautiful with regal features, well-muscled, 19- ninja/ assassin/ trainer (learns extraordinarily quickly, finished training to be both ninja and assassin by age 16)

 **Spero (codename: Sparrow)** (male)- curly short auburn hair, piercing green-gray eyes, 31- trainer since crippling accident (prosthetic leg cannot run as fast) (is still a powerful fighter)

 **Asher** **(codename: Oak)** (male)- vy light blonde (almost white) hair, dark hazel eyes, 32- warrior

 **Aurelius (codename: Northern Lights)** (male)- regular brown hair and eyes, 23- warrior

 **Naair (codename: Tiki)** (male)- coffee brown skin, dark eyes and hair, 28- assassin

 **Wulf (codename: Animalis)** (male)- pale brown hair, blue-black eyes, 35- warrior

 **Soleil & Osprey (brothers)**

 **Soleil (codename: Eclipse)** (male)- overlong dark brown hair, melting doe-brown eyes, 38- warrior

 **Osprey (codename: Shell)** (male)- short dark red-gold curly hair, sparkling amber eyes, 16- ninja/assassin

 **Voron (codename: Russian Raven)** (male)- overlong ebony-black hair, dark eyes, 19- ninja/spy

 **Earth Temple**

 **Scythia** (female)-long jet black hair usually done up in a bun-brown eyes (golden when healing), 30, regenerator (restores people's energy)

 **Leo** (male)- super curly brown hair- deep gray eyes (jet-black when healing), 20ish (actual age not known), skin healer (scratches, abrasions, bruises, Lego wounds, etc.)

 **Stella & Anya (Sisters)**

 **Stella** (female) **-** short light brown hair- green eyes, brighten when using power, 111 (immortal unless killed in battle)- looks like a young woman of 27- blood healer (opposite of Leo)

 **Anya** (female)- long light brown hair (usually braided)-green eyes, brighten when using power, 96 (see above)- looks like 16-poison healer

 **Rosaluna** (female)- soft, shiny black hair, honey-colored eyes, 25, wound transfer(transfers wounds from one person to another or onto her own…..always on the battlefield so fighters keep fighting and she/someone else takes the bruises back to camp to be treated.)

 **Felicia** (female)- short, spiky brown hair, serious brown eyes, 29, blood healer

 **Water Temple**

 **Heather** (female)- short black hair, hazel eyes, 23, can make anything out of metal (works with Mirar, Jocelyn, and sometimes Meria)

 **Aaron** (male)-gel spiked black hair lightly dyed blue at the tips, gray eyes, 20, specializes in arrow effects (works with Lilian and Idris)

 **Meria** (female)- short blonde hair usually dyed bright red, blue eyes, 16, specializes in different kinds of swords (kind of a loner, sometimes works with Heather and Mirar for difficult projects)

 **Lilian & Lucifer-siblings**

 **Lucifer** (male)- awesomely gelled black hair, brown eyes(red when using power), 18, teleporting others and self, can teleport others as long as he currently knows within a one-foot radius where they are

 **Lilian** (female)- long black hair done in pigtails+lotus clip, black eyes, 15, specializes in "enhancement potions"(speed, strength, invisibility, water breathing, fire immunity, yada yada)

(sometimes works together with Aaron and Idris)

 **Idris** (male)- messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, 19, specializes in fire usage(burning things, fire arrows, yada yada)(works with Aaron and Lilian)

 **Mirar** (male)- curly brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, bronze skin, 25, can make almost anything out of metal (works with Jocelyn, Heather, and sometimes Meria)

 **Jocelyn** (female)- short black hair dyed red at the ends, gray eyes, 17, specializes in guns (works with Mirar, Heather and sometimes Meria for bayonets)

 **Lira** (female)- wild long coppery hair, dyed fuchsia and mint-green, emerald eyes, age unknown (orphan)- routes (tactical)


	2. Prologue Part 1-встреча (Meeting)

Prologue (part 1)

встреча (Meeting)

five years ago

Aspen panted as he ran through the icy streets. His breath steamed in the frosty air. Natalia, his twin sister, stumbled in front of him, shivering, her jacket dropped in this mad rush. Her shoulder-length golden-brown hair streamed in the wind, not quite close enough to grab.

The men chasing them just wouldn't give up. They wanted the children for servants, slaves who quietly followed every order. Just because they were orphans. They had no parents who would protect and scold and laugh with them.

He wouldn't give them that pleasure.

His sister glanced over her shoulder. Her large turquoise eyes, the rich blue of lapis lazuli, widened further.

"Argh," she gasped. "They're catching up."

He gritted his teeth, pumping his arms and legs as fast as they would go, wishing that the men would leave them alone.

Finally, a large abandoned warehouse came up in front of them, and the children hurried inside.

"Quick!" she hid behind a stack of crates and motioned for the boy to do the same. At that moment, the men noisily entered the warehouse.

"Where are you, you little rats?" one of the men yelled, and the rest fell on the ground in laughter. Suddenly, one of the shadows seemed to twitch-just a little. Natalia didn't notice until something- _someone_ \- grabbed her arm and pulled her into a shadow with an iron grip. The girl opened her mouth to yell, but a black glove clamped down on it before any sound could come out.

"That's better," the person holding her whispered, almost inaudibly, as she closed her mouth. The hand muffling her voice came away.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Shut up, you ungrateful brat," the shadow spat. The voice was female, with a slight accent. Russian, was it? As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Natalia could see that her captor was in fact dressed in a black leather catsuit with a tactical harness. A black face mask covered her face, cold and emotionless. There were several kakutes, spiked rings, on the hands covered with black leather gloves. Their spikes were razor-sharp, seemingly able to slice through human flesh like smooth butter. A pouch hanging from a tactical harness apparently contained several makibishis. Two double-bladed daggers were sheathed and strapped into the harness. What looked like a collapsible staff, though of course couldn't be, was hooked into the harness as well. Katanas, sheathed in black leather (again) were strapped onto her back. This was obviously a trained, and extremely dangerous assassin.

"Why are you here?" Natalia demanded again.

"I'm here to rescue your stupid behinds. You're lucky my kakutes have retractable spikes, or you would have been impaled and poisoned. There's poison on those spikes."

She gulped, but not at the thought of poison. The men were approaching Aspen, who was still cowering behind the stack.

"All right, looks like I have to rescue you," the girl sighed. She stood silently and stepped out from the darkness. The shadows seemed to follow the figure in the black catsuit.

"Who're you?" one of the men demanded.

The figure pulled off her mask. She couldn't have been older than fourteen, with regal, beautiful features and golden eyes the color of stardust. Her white-gold hair was braided, reaching her waist. Her lithe figure was both graceful and athletic.

"I am the last girl you'll ever see."

They pounced.

She was faster.

With one motion, the katanas were out, their silver blades gleaming cruelly in the half-light. She was clearly not afraid to use them, as she danced, swords flashing, through the group.

"Aspen!" Natalia whispered. She dragged him into the shadows. "Aspen! Pay attention!"

He was staring at the girl, seeming to flow smoothly from motion to motion. She whacked one man with the flat of her blade and he crumpled to the ground.

Within thirty seconds, all five men were on the ground, groaning, unconscious, or… dead.

"Well, that was disappointing," Archangel sighed. She turned to leave.

"What if those men come back?" Natalia pressed.

"Here." The girl handed something to her. A silver grenade. "A flashbang. Use it when you need me. I'll see it."

She strode out of the warehouse.

As the dark figure began to disappear, Aspen yelled, "Wait! Who are you? Where are you from?"

She half-turned, her eyes glowing with frosty light.

"I am the Archangel. That is all you need to know." *insert mic drop here*


	3. Ответ на вызов (Answering the Call)

Prologue (part 2)

Ответ на вызов (Answering the Call)

two years later

The twins lay in the dark of the warehouse. It had been two years since the mysterious girl had paid them a "visit" and given them the grenade. The grenade was now sitting on a makeshift table of crates, ready to be grabbed at a moment's notice.

Of course, that didn't mean they would _use_ it at a moment's notice. They had to be careful, save their one chance at being safe for when they really needed it.

The men hadn't bothered them again after Archangel had… disciplined them. When they passed Natalia and Aspen in the street, the children caught dirty looks and furious glares.

Footsteps suddenly sounded at the entrance to the warehouse. Natalia immediately sat up, pulling Aspen with her. They slipped into the shadows where Archangel had first hidden.

There were at least ten people in the group. A crash sounded, and a man's voice cursed.

"Stupid… kriffing… thing…" he grumbled. "Why does it have to be so messy in here?"

With a muffled gasp, Aspen recognized the voice of a man that had attacked them.

"We need Archangel," Natalia said directly into his ear.

"Ack!" Aspen jumped. "Oh… yeah."

"Follow me," she whispered, grabbing the flashbang.

They carefully navigated around the men and slipped outside.

"The fire escape," Aspen realized.

"Precisely." Natalia grinned, beginning to climb.

"This is hard," Aspen panted. "How much longer?"

"Just a few levels," Natalia said, breathing heavily. "We're almost at the roof. We have to time this carefully, as soon as we use the grenade we're revealing ourselves to those animals too."

They continued to climb the metal staircase until they reached the roof.

"3, 2, 1." Natalia pulled the trigger, and they stood there, anxiously waiting on the roof. The flashbang produced a blinding flash combined with a thunderous boom. They blinked anxiously, hoping to clear the sparks from their vision. True to her word, the lithe black-clad figure appeared in about 5 minutes, climbing silently up the fire escape just a few feet behind the men, who had heard the boom, seen the children, and pursued their targets.

"Geez, you guys don't give up, do you?" Archangel sighed, exasperated.

"What the… " one of the men began.

Natalia quickly counted. There were about fifteen.

"Do be quiet," Archangel said with a cold smile. "Unless you are a fan of having your tongue cut out."

"You're just a kid," one of the new men laughed. "How can you-"

In a flash, Archangel had him by the throat. She pulled one of the katanas out of its sheath and held it to his throat. The other men could only watch.

"This is how," she growled. "I may only be sixteen but I can kill you in more than sixteen ways."

Aspen quickly calculated. Archangel was sixteen… she was only three years older than Natalia and him.

"Please-please don't kill me!" the man quivered with fear,

"Oh, I won't kill you," she laughed bitterly. "I'll leave you wishing I had."

She launched into action, darting fluidly this way and that. Men dropped left and right, until there was one man left- the one she had threatened earlier.

"I- I have a grenade!" His voice shivered as he threw something to the ground.

She got a closer look at it and seemed to stumble in shock. "That's- that could be suicide."

"Yea," he agreed. "For me and you, because if you come off the roof now, I will escape."

Archangel gritted her teeth and turned towards Natalia and Aspen.

"Get behind me," she said, her voice tinged with a quiet burn.

Natalia immediately complied, her mind racing. Aspen hesitated.

"What about you?" he fretted.

She gave him a weary smile. "I'll be fine. Now, go."

He ran for it.

Then an explosion whited out everything, and all h*ll broke loose.

When Natalia came to, she was at the edge of the roof. The man who had thrown the grenade was nowhere to be seen. Aspen was groaning beside her.

"I have an awful headache," he whimpered.

"Weak," she grinned. "I do- actually have a headache. Other than that, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then she remembered Archangel. The assassin grimaced in pain as she sat up. Sticky blood flowed from where shrapnel had embedded itself in her leg.

"Are you all right?" Archangel called.

"I'm fine," Natalia responded. "Aspen's right next to me, he's fine. Are you?"

"I'll live," Archangel replied, struggling to her feet. "But you must know already that it's not safe for you around here. I'm taking you back to HQ,"

"Which is?" Natalia ventured.

Archangel's face went stony. "Fire Temple."

Natalia's jaw hung open.

Aspen stared.

"I'm sorry, w-what?" he stammered.

"Oh, nothing," Archangel rolled her eyes.

"That's not nothing. The Four Temples is the most prestigious school in the world," Natalia squeaked. "That's amazing. So you are an assassin after all."

"Yes," Archangel muttered. "And if you don't stop acting like that, I will punch you in the face with my assassin fists."

"Okay, okay!" Natalia quickly shut her mouth.

In Fire Temple

"Hi, Natalya!" One of the many people training in Fire Temple greeted Archangel. "Might want to get that wound looked at…and as for those two….why are they here?"

"They're just…visiting. For a long time," Archangel answered. "As soon as I get these two settled, I'll go to Earth Temple ."

Natalia stared at Archangel in pure astonishment. "Your name is Natalya?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, my name is Natalya. Archangel is my codename, yada yada yada, etcetera etcetera… Just like yours is Natalia… "

"Looks like we're going to have a problem," he joked. As she got closer, Natalia could see that he had short, curly auburn hair and green-gray eyes that were alternately piercing and kind.

"No problem at all, Spero," Natalya said sarcastically. "Now, if you don't want me to die from blood loss, I will excuse myself."


	4. Chapter One- Борьба (Fight)

Chapter One

Борьба (Fight)

now

The clang of metal against metal was quite common in Fire Temple . Today was no different. Natalia and Natalya sparred. It was a decidedly one-sided fight, as Natalya/Archangel swiftly and systematically humiliated Natalia.

"Come on, now," Natalya (with a y) chided as Natalia went sprawling on the soft, slightly springy floor for the umpteenth time. "I didn't even have to use the sword, only my feet. You must not be distracted so easily."

"Ugh….my butt hurts now. Can we take a break?"Natalia complained from the ground.

"Sure. You can take a break. In the meantime, I'll train with Aspen."

Hearing this, Aspen immediately tried to hide, but there was nothing to hide behind except a stack of mats.

"Where could Aspen be?" Archangel, a master of deadpan, asked innocently, looking straight at his hiding spot.

"Nowhere," Aspen said cheekily, his voice muffled.

"Well, since he doesn't seem to be here, I'll just clean up the training arena, put these mats away, and- aha! Aspen! Where did you come from?"

"Fine, fine, I'll fight," he sighed.

"You really must learn not to be so easily distracted," Archangel gasped a minute later, wiping away the tears that her laughter had produced. "Seriously."

"That's not true." Aspen protested. "I'm not easily distracted."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Oh look, a grenade," Archangel said half-heartedly.

"What?" Aspen jumped almost into her arms. "Where? Save me!"

She unceremoniously dropped him on the floor.

"That's not true," she mimicked, copying his tone of voice exactly. "I'm not easily distracted, Archangel."

Natalia, who was watching the fight from a distance, stuffed her knuckle in her mouth, turning away and letting out a strangled noise halfway between a laugh and a cough.

"Well…" Aspen began ferociously.

Archangel smacked him lightly on the arm. "Neudachnik."

Natalia burst into fits of laughter, evidently understanding Archangel's Russian insult.

"I am not a loser," Aspen said indignantly. "I'm not the one who decided to sacrifice myself for no real reason."

Just then Spero happened to walk by. "He's got a point, Natalya."

Archangel threw her hands up, dropping her katana. "What is this? Pick on Archangel Day?"

"Cool! I started a national holiday!"

"You're going to be in the news pretty soon," Archangel shot back. "Aspen, trainee at Fire Temple, murdered for mocking."

"You can't kill me here."

"Would you care to bet on that?"

"I don't have any money."

"I don't need money, just satisfaction."

"Yeah, because that's not creepy at all."

"Who says assassins can't be creepy?"

Spero stepped in for the sake of Aspen's pride. "All right you two, break it up before Aspen gets a verbal beating."

Archangel smirked. "I win."

"Fine," Aspen groaned. "But I can beat Natalia anyway. So I'm second."

"They say second is only first of the losers. You still lose. And Natalia doesn't jump four feet in the air when someone claims there's a grenade behind her."

Aspen looked embarrassed.

Spero decided he couldn't save Aspen's pride anymore. "Give up. Natalya wins in everything from arguments to actual fighting. It's about time to have dinner anyway."

Archangel began to sprint towards the silver doors at one end of the arena. "What, already?"

Before she disappeared, she looked back over her shoulder at Aspen and Spero.

"I still win."

"Wow," Natalia commented. "Today's training was fun. Especially with the making fun of Aspen thing."

"I agree," Archangel said with a straight face as she began to eat.

"This isn't over," Aspen mouthed at Archangel. She mouthed something back and within seconds they were in a silent argument. Archangel was gesturing with her hands and Aspen threw his arms in the air. Natalia watched without a word. Then Spero walked by, sipping tea from a mug. Aspen immediately gave up and Archangel grinned.

"Pervyy iz neudachnikov," she reminded him. _The first of the losers._

Aspen scowled."Ne ya." _Not me._

Archangel smirked. Spero glanced at Archangel with a look that said _Stop._

"Otlichno." Archangel sighed. "Eto bylo veselo, poka on prodolzhaetsya." _Fine. It was fun while it lasted._

Spero barely suppressed a smile and walked on.

Under her breath, she muttered, "Yaka yoho problema? Khto vin vvazhaye? Dazhe yesli on trener, on ne yedinstvennyy, kak on, kazhetsya, schitayet, chto on, i vin ne maye prava hovoryty inshym, shcho robyty!" _What is his problem? Who does he think he is? Even if he IS a trainer, he is not the only one, as he seems to think he is, and he has no right to tell others what to do!_

"Wow," Natalia said with a slightly nervous smile. "I think you just switched languages three times…"

She got the feeling that Spero had gotten on Archangel's nerves many times, which was bad, because when assassins got annoyed, things started exploding.

"Time for more training!" Archangel exclaimed brightly.

Aspen groaned.

"No, just time for lockdown."

"Yes, because I just _love_ it when they lock you into your room," Aspen grumbled.

"It's called a curfew," Archangel snapped.

" _Great_." Aspen rolled his eyes.

There was no response except for a bang and a blinding flash, accompanied by thick white smoke. When it cleared, and Natalia had finally finished rubbing her eyes, Archangel was gone.


End file.
